Wedding Night
by Siara1
Summary: A Lemon about Goku and Chichi's wedding night. Sorta funny. Sorta cute. Duh, sex. If you want to flame me, okay as long as you don't use the word "discord." ^_~


Wedding night Created: Sunday, January 28, 2001 2:37:56 PM  
  


To all who read this fic: 

I WANT YOUR COMMENTS! Tell me what you think of my writing by e-mailing me at sabrinaamy@hotmail.com Thank you in advance. 

Love, 

Siara 

___________________________________________________________ 

It is my wedding night. 

I've done all the research, so I am prepared. Well, as prepared as I can be with a husband like Goku. At first I thought he was pretending to be innocent, like I've heard men sometimes do. But the more I knew him the more I realized, he was far more innocent than anyone I've ever met. I know what must be done on our wedding night. I doubt he has the faintest inkling. He is eating up a storm with his friends. But I sit silently by his side, planning what I must do. 

It is my wedding night. 

Finally he is finished. I ask him and his friends to help me clean up. Bulma has brought a cleaning droid, and she orders me to sit down while it does all of the work. 

"It is your wedding night," she says with a smile. 

"Thank you," I reply gratefully. At last everything is done, all have said their farewells and good lucks. We are alone. 

It is my wedding night. 

"Goku," I say sweetly, "Come with me to our bedroom." 

He yawns and says,"Are we going to sleep?" 

"No." I chuckle, "Just come." I lead him by the hand and he follows me docily into the bedroom. I sit him on the bed and I sit beside him. "Take off your shoes and socks," I command. He complies without thinking. "Goku, this is our wedding night. We are man and wife," I begin. He smiles at me and nods, as if he actually understands what it means. I know better. "We are man and wife, and married couples do certain things together at night." I add hastily," Things you can't speak of to other people." 

"What things?" 

"It is complicated," I warn him, "I will tell you in steps." 

"Ok," he trusts me. 

"First, you take off your clothes." I keep my voice firm and confident. He removes his shirt and his pants. He sits beside me in only his boxers. My eyes roam over his figure. He is nicely tanned and well muscled. Bulma once said he was built like an ox. More like a Greek God, I think. A tiny blush warms my face, but I remind myself that he is my husband. I can look at him like this. My gaze moves to his legs, oddly hairless, they are strong and powerful looking. His hair is in adorable disarray and his face is bewildered, searching. My husband shifts uncomfortably under my appraising gaze. 

"Now what?" he asks, the slightest bit of nervousness appears in his eyes. I am glad to know that I make him nervous. I smile. 

"Now you take off my clothes." I say this even as I turn my body so that he can reach the buttons marching down the back of my dress. Hesitant fingers undo the buttons, I tremble slightly at his warm touch. I stand and my beautiful wedding dress falls in a silky puddle at my feet. I quickly remove my jewelry, put the dress carelessly aside and jump back beside my Goku in my undergarments, curiously giddy. He immediatly covers his eyes. 

"Bulma told me that I'm not supposed to look at girls when they aren't dressed." he mumbles. 

"That is true," I say, "But you may look at your wife." I slip my fingers between his and pull his hands away from his face. He looks at my face in wonder. 

"Really?" 

"Really." I watch him closely. He shows no sign of looking anywhere besides my face. He is so naive. I reach out, tilt his head down, so he can see what I have to offer. He looks for a minute, then I release him and he returns to my face. 

"What do we do now, Chi Chi?" My breathing becomes uneven. 

"Now we kiss," I say leaning close. He opens his mouth to me, trusting as always. His lips hold the faintest taste of wedding cake, as I clean them with my tongue. He does not protest at this new thing I am doing. I proceed to lick the insides of his hot mouth, entwine my tongue with his. Goku is holding my head between his hands now, keeping me steady, keeping me against his lips. I wrap my arms around his neck, hold him close to my heart even as he tentively nibbles my lower lip. What is that strange, warm tingle I feel? It dawdles somewhere between pain and ticklish hunger. Reluctantly, I pull away to gasp for air. He breathes deep, and smiles a slightly crooked smile. 

"That was nice. Now what?" He is more eager than before, waiting for the next "step" in anticipation. He has begun to enjoy my -- I am almost embarrassed to say -- seduction. I swallow my nervousness and force myself to stay calm. I must direct everything. I must direct the taking of my own virginity. Briefly I am frightened, unsure, but I am the daughter of a great fighter. I am brave. I will do this thing. I remember the feelings I had when we kissed, I may even enjoy it, I think wickedly. 

"Now you must trust me to do everything. I won't hurt you." I tell him. He nods wordlessly, though his eyes question. My hand, which shakes at first, finds its way to the waistband of his boxers. "Stand up," I say. When he does, I slide the light cotton down his smooth legs and make him step out of them. 

"What are you-" I cut him off with a hand over his soft mouth. 

"You trust me don't you?" He nods. 

"Then don't worry about it. Married couples can be naked together." I take my hand away. 

He utters a low, "Oh." I unhook my bra, and fling it to the floor. He stares. "You have nipples just like me," he comments. I chuckle. Only Goku would say that when confronted with a woman's naked breast. 

"Lay down on your back." I say, pointing at the bed. He does so, and rests up on his elbows to watch me. My eyes flicker to his man thing. I try not to think of the trouble I had to go through to know ahead of time what it should look like and what to do with it. It is only a little bit stiff. I know I must work harder to entice my husband. I pull down my panties and discard them on the ground. Slowly, I crawl over his body, ending by straddling his firm stomach. His gaze is slightly disoriented now, and it flickers to my femininity. 

"You don't have any balls either," he mutters, looking in fascination. "How do you pee without your . . .?" I blush, and raise up slightly so I can point at my orifice. 

"It comes out of there," 

"Oh," he seems to accept that. I have cursedly gone off track and it takes several seconds for me to regain my equilibrium. 

"Close your eyes." He closes them and I admire his black lashes. Then I move farther down his body until I am kneeling between his hard thighs. My fingers quiver as they reach out to touch him. I know what I must do. He is warm to the touch, my hand encloses his member. At my touch, he trembles and opens his eyes with a start. 

"What are you-" 

"Shh," I say not taking my eyes off of the part of his body I am petting. "Trust me. Relax." He closes his eyes again. I feel it beginning to lengthen under my gentle strokes. 

"I feel strange," he murmurs. 

"What exactly do you feel?" I ask. 

"I feel good," he says simply. Then his forehead wrinkles in concentration as he tries to describe his feeling to me. "It's like -- like hunger, but not really. The -- the place you are touching, it is starting to get warmer than usual, and I feel . . . pleasure." My fingers pause as I listen avidly. "Don't stop," he pleads suddenly. I resume my careful exploration, touching here, touching there, always gentle. Goku moans softly, I feel a small tremor go through him. His thing has begun to pulse. It is hard as rock, stiff. I take my hands away and it raises of its own volition. I know that it is time. I raise up on my knees, use one hand to position myself and another for balance. With infinite care, I move down his shaft, until I meet resistance. He opens his eyes again, breathless. He stares at what I am doing. "I know you don't want me to ask," he begins, "But what are you doing? I don't understand." I pant a little. 

"This is something else married couples do, Goku. It is called having sex. Your . . . thing fits into my thing and then we do some . . . exercises." 

"How?" 

"Wait," I clench my teeth, make sure I have aimed him the right way. "Now thrust your hips up, Goku. In one motion." I close my eyes and wait for him to do it. 

"But Chi Chi," he protests weakly, "There's something in the way." 

"Just do it," I say without opening my eyes or changing the expression on my face, which could only be described as grim. He does it. I suppress a cry of pain. I don't want to startle or worry him. I keep my eyes shut against tears. He waits with touching concern for me. 

"Are you all right, Chi Chi?" I blink several times. The pain is gone. I collapse on top of him. 

"Yes I am fine," I say, giving him a reassuring look. As if he is the one who was hurt. Then I proceed to move in the way I have been told by Bulma. My vagina feels slicker, whether from the blood or from natural lubrication, I don't know. But Goku speaks in a frightened voice. 

"Chi Chi, you're bleeding." I look at his scared face, worried for me, and can't resist kissing him tenderly. I keep moving slowly. 

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine." 

"Is it another married thing?" he asks. 

"Yes," I answer, "But it only happens on the wedding night." 

"Oh," I can tell he doesn't completely understand. But then again, Goku never understood much to begin with. 

"You feel hot and wet," he says shyly. 

"I'm supposed to," I am surprised to hear my voice purr as I look at his body with heavy lidded eyes. I put my face close to his chest, letting my breath caress his skin and my hair disturb his sides. I am operating on pure instinct now, and from the sound of his erratic breathing, I am doing quite well. He throbs inside me, growing and stretching to fill my soul. 

"What -- what are you doing to me?" he manages to gasp before he is overtaken by a hoarse groan. 

"I'm arousing you," I purr again before kissing his bare chest and daring to run my tongue around his bronze nipple. He trembles and quakes with what I know to be desire as I alternate between sucking and licking. 

"I think -- I think I'm going to pee in you." he warns in a guttural voice. I laugh out loud. I realize that I know more about his body than he does. 

"What comes out of your thing when it gets hard isn't called pee," I say, smiling with mirth, "It is semen." 

"Well whatever you want to call it, I can't hold it any longer," he says this right before I feel warm liquid spurt from his engorged member. He shuts his eyes with the power of his climax, letting a squeal of delight pass his open lips. My vagina tightens around him, milking the liquid from him. I feel something warm and satisfying sweep through me. I too, close my eyes. I do not realize that I am moaning too. When my eyes flutter open, he is watching me. "I'm sorry," he apologizes to me. 

"For what?" I ask, confused. 

"For peeing -- semening in you," he mutters with contrition. 

I chortle,"You were supposed to, silly." 

"Really?" 

"Of course. That is what having sex is about." I bend down and kiss his invitingly open mouth while my fingers roam once again over his perfect body. I feel him go rigid inside of me. When I pull away, he smiles at me with uncharacteristic impertinence. A large hand reaches boldly to give my rear a squeeze. Something smolders in those normally innocent black depths. 

"That was fun. Let's do it again." Is it my imagination, or does his expression grow wickedly seductive? He wiggles his hips beneath me and growls, "I get to be on top this time." I feel a tingle in my spine. My legs insinuate themselves between his. Deftly, he wraps muscular arms around my womanly body and rolls over. His body forms a possessive cage around me. 

I love him so much. 

This feeling of powerlessness excites me because my darling, sweet, wonderful husband is the one in control. 

I trust him. 

********

I lay awake against my sleeping man, staring at the ceiling with a smug smile on my face. I think I have tired him out, the poor thing. Now he sleeps soundly, his head between my breasts. I am comfortable, sated, blissful. He was surprisingly aggressive after I'd shown him how to have sex the first time. He nuzzled my neck and bit my shoulders (gently) when he straddled me. There had been an impish gleam in his eye, a gleam I have seldom seen outside of fighting. He had spoken to me in a breathless voice, asking me this and that. 

"I want -- I want to --" he'd paused, uncertain. 

"What?" I had asked, squirming from all the teasing touches. 

"I want to --" his eyes begged me not to laugh "I want to suck on your nipples," he muttered. 

"Why not? I sucked on yours," I replied. He grinned and proceeded to make me writhe with ecstasy I had never dreamed of. Hot kisses were rained on my heaving breasts. My eyes grew dilated and unfocused. My fingers clutched his shoulders. "Oh Kame, I love you Goku!" I'd screamed before shuddering into climax. 

"I love you too, Chi Chi." He had whispered in my ear. I never imagined how sexy he could sound. Then he laid his head between my breasts, exhausted. I rolled the rest of his heavy body off of me, but he remained pressed close to my skin. He threw an arm over me, cuddling. "Can we sleep together like this?" he'd mumbled sleepily. 

"Yes," I replied with a happy sigh, which lifted his head for a moment. 

" 'Night," he mumbled. 

"Good night, Goku," I said to my husband, whom I knew had already fallen asleep. 

I pass a hand over my stomach. I know, without knowing how I know, that life is beginning to form in there. He has given me a son. I hope that my baby looks just like his father. But, I think wryly, I hope he doesn't think like his father. No, my first born son will be a scholar. 

I smile in the darkness and hug my husband without waking him. 

If you'd like to see the sequel, "The Mechanics of . . . Pregnancy", then  
[Go back to Siara's Fan Fics][1]  
[Go back to Siara's Vegeta Shrine][2]  
[Go back to Siara's Trunks Shrine][3]  
[Go back to Siara's [new] Homepage][4]  
[Sign My Guestbook][5]  
[View My Guestbook][6]

var yviContents='http://us.toto.geo.yahoo.com/toto?s=76001089 geovisit();

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/sabrinaamy/fanfics.html
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/sabrinaamy/vegeta.html
   [3]: http://www.geocities.com/sabrinaamy/trunks.html
   [4]: http://www.geocities.com/sabrinaamy/index2.html
   [5]: http://us.geocities.yahoo.com/gb/sign?member=sabrinaamy
   [6]: http://us.geocities.yahoo.com/gb/view?member=sabrinaamy



End file.
